


she dreams

by WonderTwinC



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sleeps and she dreams. [set after 3x09]</p>
            </blockquote>





	she dreams

She sleeps and she dreams. **  
**

She dreams of his warm laughter. She dreams of his hands cupping her face and slightly cracked lips gently pressing against her own. She dreams of their bodies tangled together as firelight dances across their skin - his familiar voice whispering foreign endearments against the shell of her ear.

She dreams of him smiling and happy and his calloused fingers wrapped carefully around her own.

She dreams and she dreams and she dreams and when she wakes her joy turns to ash in her mouth and vengeance hardens her heart once more.


End file.
